Mailman/Transcript
at Shuff’s house. As he talks, it pans through his ceramic figurine collection. Shuff: Ceramic Piranha Rex, Porcucobra, Tigerscorp, and soon…Ceramic Teddy Butterfly! (Imagines Teddy Butterfly, a fake version of it materializes on the empty section of the shelf. Cut to Shuff, he’s sitting at a computer) Available online TODAY! I buy now! (Clicks the "Buy Now" button and the item gets shipped.) Wonder when arrive.'' (Hears a knock on his door then opens it.)'' puts some mail in a mailbox and runs off. Shuff: (Sees a note on his door and peels it off to read it.) "Sorry, I missed you. - Postman Zorch"? knock on the door and Shuff opens again, only to find that there is no special delivery but another note on his door with the same message. Shuff: (Growls and takes the note off of his door.) "Sorry, I missed you. - Postman Zorch"?!? (Rips the note in pieces and dials a number.) ''Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up... ''to Seismo on the other line. Seismo: Hello? Shuff: Seismo, Zorch deliver; I keep missing! digs into Shuff's house Seismo: Zorch fast, but we Cragsters stop him with rock-solid plan. changes to outside Shuff's house. A boulder lands in a gorge behind Shuff and Seismo jumps down. Seismo: Boulder wall stop Zorch stone cold. You get Teddy Butterfly! zooms pass Shuff and Seismo and over the boulder wall, and another note flutters down. Shuff: "Sorry, I missed you."...? (Both glare at each other.) returns to Shuff's house, where Shuff is on the phone again, Seismo is next to him. Shuff: Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up... to Krader on the other line. Krader: Hello? Shuff: No Teddy Butterfly! Help! digs to Shuff's house. Krader: Zorch fast, but I have rock-solid plan! changes, outside Shuff's house again. '' '''Krader:' We dig, we hide, Zorch here, we catch; Teddy Butterfly! puts in some mail and runs off '' '''Krader:' QUICK! DIG-DIG! Cragsters dig and Zorch comes zooming. Krader: I catch Zorch! Shuff: I catch! plays whack-a-mole with the Cragsters and zooms off, leaving all of them covered in notes. Shuff: (Holding a Cubit.) ''Guys, I have rock and solid plan! ''Cragsters touch the Cubit, turning into crude drawings and crumbling together, maxing, and chase after Zorch. Cragster Max: Time to crush your rush! Cragster Max transforms into a boulder. Zorch sees the boulder with a shocked look, and then the boulder gets closer, and closer, until it finally reaches Zorch, bowling him over. After the dust clears, they’re demixed and Zorch is lying on the ground. Zorch: (Hands Shuff a package.) Package for Shuff. Shuff: (Rips package open, gasps.) ''It beautiful! Ceramic Teddy Butterfly! I got it! My plan worked! Woohoo! ''(Laughs, the other Cragsters smile.) Oh, yeah! (Throws the Teddy Butterfly on the ground and his laughing turns to sobbing and then crying while the other Cragsters frown in confusion.) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season One Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:2014 Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Episodes with a Max